moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Skanoric Peerage
The Skanoric Peerage is the system of hereditary titles used by the various kingdoms and other nations of the continent of Vildskanor. The term is used to refer to the entire body of titles or a specific title, with the holder of such a title being termed a noble. Common Noble Titles Ranking from lowest to highest in honor: Thane The lowest rank of 'true nobility', a Thane, Thegn, Föúr or is the Skanoric equivalent to a Baron. Thanes are typically the patriarchs and leaders of their local clan, while their lands will usually encompass a large manor or small keep and the surrounding villages. A female Thane is know as a Thegninna, Föúrtär or . Thanes are styled as 'Thane X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Thane' or 'My Lord/Lady'. Viscount In comparison to other human peerages such as that of Stormwind, a Skanoric Viscount (known as a Vigreve, Varakreivi or ) is typically a Thane who owns a larger or more populated fiefdom, such as one that contains a town. Additionally, a Viscount can also be a Thane that has been honoured with a higher rank force services to their lord or for valour. A female Viscount is known as a Viscountess, Vigrevinna, Varakreivitär or . Viscounts are styled as 'Viscount/Viscountess X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Viscount/Ciscountess' or 'My Lord/Lady'. Count The highest level of commonly attainable nobility, the rank of Count, Greve, Kreivi or marks the ruler of a County. These Counties are usually the primary administrative areas of a Skanoric kingdom and are usually based around a single city and a number of Viscounties and Thanedoms. A female Count is known as a Countess, Grevinna, Kreivitär or . Counts and Countesses are styled as 'Count/Countess X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Count/Countess' or 'My Lord/Lady'. Jarl The Skanoric equivalent of a Duke, a Jarl or is both the ruler of a Jarldom or Duchy and the head chief of the Jarldom's various Thanes and clans. Jarl's are relatively rare in Vildskanor, compared to Counts, as most Jarldoms or Duchies are the historical lands of a specific clan. A female Jarl is known as a Jarlessa, Jarlinna, Jarltär or . Jarls and Jarlessas are styled as 'Jarl/Jarlessa X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Jarl/Jarlessa' or 'Your Grace'. Grand Jarl Equivalent to an Archduke, the rank of Grand Jarl, Storjarl, Suurijarl or is relatively similar to that of a Jarl, except that a Grand Jarldom or Grand Duchy is usually independent, or at the very least a semi-autonomous part of another nation. A female Grand Jarl is known as a Grand Jarlessa, Storjarlinna, Suurijarltär or . Grand Jarls and Jarlessas are styled as 'Grand Jarl/Grand Jarlessa X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Jarl/Jarlessa' or 'Your Grace'. Prince The rank of Prince is divided, as stated, into normal Princes, who are the children of monarchs and Sovereign Princes, who rule a Principality. They are known as a Prins, Prinssi or for the child of a monarch and as Furste, Ruhtinas or for a sovereign ruler. A female Prince is known as a Princess, Prinsessa or if she is a monarch's daughter or a Fustinna, Ruhtinatär or if they are a sovereign ruler. Princes and Princesses are styled as 'Prince/Princess X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Prince/Princess' or 'Your Grace'. King The highest rank in most Skanoric nations, a King, known as a Kung, Kuningas or , is the sovereign monarch of most Skanoric nations. As in the other Human lands, Kings rule what is known as a Kingdom, though they are typically also the Jarls of the central lands of their kingdom. A female King is known as a Queen, Drottning, Kuningatär or . Kings and Queens are styled as 'King/Queen X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My King/Queen' or 'Your Highness'. Rare Noble Titles Castellan Equivalent to a Thane, a Castellan, Kastellan, Linnajäri or is effectively a Thane who rules over a single town, instead of a village and lands. Castellans are relatively rare, as most towns are ruled by a Viscount. Castellans are styled as 'Castellan X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Castellan' or 'My Lord/Lady'. Fauth Meaning a noble overlord, the title of Fauth, Fogde, Vouti or denotes the ruler of a independent or semi-independent city. Formerly a noble appointed by the city's overlord, the rank of Fauth in modern times has become a hereditary title, similar to the Stormwindian rank of Doge. An independent Fauth is typically styled as a Grand Fauth, while a female Fauth is known as a Fogdinna, Voutiatär or . Fauths are styled as 'Fauth X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Fauth' or 'My Lord/Lady'. They are considered to rank the same as Counts if sworn to a kingdom, or as Sovereign Princes if independent. Margrave Equivalent to the Marcher Lord or Marquis of other kingdoms, the rank of Margrave, Markgreve, Rajakreivi or is a count who holds land on a kingdom's borders. As most border areas in Vildskanor are Principalities, this rank has become uncommon in recent years. A female Margrave is know as a Margravine, Markgrevinna, Rajakrevitär or . Margraves are styled as 'Margrave X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Count/Countess' or 'My Lord/Lady'. They are considered to rank between Counts and Jarls. Stadholder Meaning "Steward", the rank of Stadholder is only used in the Zevensterren provinces, in south-western Vildskanor. Formerly denoting the person who ruled in the stead of the province's Tirasian noble, following the Zevensterren Rebellion, the title became a hereditary position that marks the holder as the ruler of one of the Republic's seven provinces. Stadholders are styled as 'Stadholder X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Stadholder' or 'My Lord/Lady'. They are considered to rank as the equivalent of a Count or Jarl based on their province. Grand Prince The rank of Grand Prince or Stuuriruhtinas is the position held by the ruler of a Grand Principality. Currently, the only Grand Principality in existence is Korppari, resulting in the title being rare. A female Grand Prince is known as a Grand Princess or Stuuriruhtinatär. Grand Princes and Princesses are styled as 'Grand Prince/Princess X vyn Y' and addressed as 'My Prince/Princess' or 'Your Grace'. Gentry Tiles Not considered to be 'true nobles', Gentry are a class in-between the nobility and the common folk and consist of knights, merchants and the owners of estates. Knight Considered to be a member of the Gentry, instead of nobility, a Knight, Riddare, Ritari or is a professional warrior who is typically sworn to another noble, such as a Thane or Jarl. In Vildskanor, most knights are also members of a specific knightly order or are sworn to one of the Skanoric gods. Knights are styled and addressed as 'Sir/Dame X'. Laverd Also known as a Lord of the Manor, a Laverd, Laavd or is the ruler of a manor and its surrounding hundred. Typically either a relative of the local Thane or a commoner elevated for service, Laverds typically serve as managers in the Skanoric feudal system, though in more recent years the title has also been applied to others such as rich merchants. Laverds are styled as 'The Honorable X' and addressed as 'Your Honour'. Common Titles Military Titles Area Titles Kingdom Principality Grand Duchy Duchy County Barony Hundred The smallest type of Skanoric fiefdom, the Hundred, Härred, Kihlakunta or is typically the land controlled by a single clan. Named for the fact that each Hundred recruited that number of professional soldiers for their lord's military (along with twice that number of levies), each Hundred typically has a population of around 2 500 to 5 000 inhabitants. Historically, a Hundred was able to raise 10 longships, consisting of 1 Skeid, 6 Snekkjas, 2 Knarrs and 1 Karvi. Of these ships, the Skied and the Snekkjas were used for raiding and combat, while the Knarrs served as transports and the Karvi as a scout ship. Meanwhile, out of the 300 soldiers, there were: 1 , 9 , 10 , 40 , 60 , 120 and 60 . Notes Category:Organizations